Love Touch Vs Bad Touch
by Kasumi.Chinatsu.The.PeaceKeepr
Summary: Kinda along the lines of my Countries and Capitals, Madrid, Paris and Prussia! I am really bad with Summary's. So read and fill me in on what I can do. M for lime/lemon and Romano and France


Chapter 1: Love Touch Mornings

"Good morning Lovi." Rosario spoke to her friend as she tied her black hair back. "Can you help me tie the back?" She asked as Lovino's hands shot for the strings and tied them. "Too tight?" He asked tiredly. "Nope, Just right grazie. Now lets get started on cleaning." Rosario spoke as she straitened. "Non è un problema, ma la tua stasera ancora di cottura" Luvino spoke annoyed as they walked out of the room they shared.

(Not a problem, but your still cooking tonight.)

" I don't mind it…I like cooking for you and Spain." Rosario smiled lightly as she entered the kitchen. "Speaking of which, go wake him up, please?" she looked at him, making him blush slightly. "Why do I have to wake the bastard up?" "Because Lovi~ Please?" She pouted. "Mios dios… Fine. Stupida idioto." He stomped up the stairs.

"Your terrible Madrid." Gabriel laughed at her, she was sitting on one of the chairs, her neat brown hair now looked like she just crawled out of bed, she was working on what looked a recorded documentary of her experience.

"I know, It's goes along with the Love Touch trio creed." Rosario chuckled as she sat down next to her German friend. "Gilbert still in bed so I am doing his work for him. He's been pretty exhausted lately and my husband and I spoke most of the night last night." Gabriel said as she put the pencil down, and met her friend's lovely blue eyes.

"That's right, I forgot you were married to Germany. How is he under the sheets?" Madrid asked out of curiosity. She her self was still pure in the body. "He's a monster….his libido isn't something you want to tease him about. This one time, I couldn't walk properly in the morning. And guess who was the first to make a statement about it, Mr. Awesome." Gabriel smiled as she sipped her coffee. Rosario laughed at her. "Love making is more of slowly and gently understanding you lover. Not rushing it Gabriel."

"Good Morning." A quiet voice greeted the other two girls. "Good morning Blume, come take a seat with Rosencrantz and I!" Gabriel smiled happily as the pale haired blind French girl walked slowly to where she heard them. "Are they still sleeping?" She asked quietly. "Ja, That's why I am doing mien bruders work." Gabriel spoke as she started to tie her messy hair back. "If you're fixing your hair…. Please let me do it." Fleur arose and Rosario guided her to Gabriel.

"Buenos días, señoras! ¿Has dormido bien?" A cheerful Spaniard came down stairs with Romano. His green gaze meeting his guests. "Ja!" Gabriel smiled. "Oui, merci Monsieur Espagne. " Buenos dia's Antonio, ¿Qué te gustaría que te haga?" Rosario asked as Spain looped an arm around her waist. "Un beso." Antonio cupped her chin and dipped in for a kiss. Rosario only chuckled, kissing back with the same extent of passion.

"Not fair!" Gabriel teased as another little girl came out wearing a cute little pink dress with little ribbons in her golden brown hair. " Good Morning Rome. Bueno chica." Spain looked at the little girl, Gabriel recognized her as Romano's little sister, Maria Vargas. "Bueno's dia's Senor Espane. ¿Puedo tener algunos dulces?" She asked. "After lunch…Come here little Bonita" Spain picked her up. "Get your hands off my little sister you tomato bastard." Luvino took his little sister away from Spain. "Don't be so mean Roma, I just wanted to see the cutie." Spain said. "Your Awesome has arrived! Bow down and worship my awesomeness.!" Gilbert annoyed loudly, a sleepy groggy France following.

"Hermano! Hermano! I get to visit Feliciano today right?" Maria asked as she pulled her brothers curl, making his legs go to jelly electing a light moan, his face turning red much like the tomato. "Non farlo Maria! Maledizione..." Romano jerked on her curl, only enough to make her whimper. "Doesn't feel good does it?" He asked as he got ready to help her pack for her to go to Germany, which Romano was very angery about.

"Why does she have to go?" Fleur asked as France pulled her into his lap, his lips nipping her neck. "She's going to learn about Germany and Japan.. Or at least about her brother's allies." Rosario answered for Romano. "Oh, Why do I get the idea Ludwig's going to bond with Maria?" Gabriel groaned lightly. "Keseseses, I'm surprised you don't have a brat in that sexy smooth belly of yours." Gilbert laughed as he placed his chin on Gabriels shoulder. "Stop being so obnoxious Gil, I finished most of you work for you." Gabriel playfully hit him with his papers. "That vasn't nessary. Jez, making a woman do most of the work." He grinned as he took the papers and looked over them. "Thank you Verführung kleine Luder..." Gilbert smirked as he went over the paper work. "Well I hope you don't mind, But I am going to go sleep for a little bit longer…I stayed up all night doing your damn work while you all drank." Gabriel arose from her seat, going up the stairs to sleep. "Don't you remember Vhat Vest said about vacations?" Gilbert teased her. She flipped him off and he laughed

"The way you…Are you sure your not in-love with her? I mean ze way you talk to her." France raised one of his blond brows curiously. "Kesesesese, That vas along time ago! But I met a sexy little Canadian vaiting for me. Doesn't mean I am not going to tease and torment Gabby. Vhat kind of bruder would I be if didn't do that that?" Gilbert grinned again as Rosario poured him some of their Spanish beer into a glass for him. "Danke Rosencrantz…. kesesese, so, should Ve go see Vienna, Maybe she'll help us get inside Austria." Gilbert chuckled again. "Si, Vienna enjoys us!" Spain said happily. "Her sherry is simply the best! " Spain said again. "Wee, Her wine is rather bitter and sweet. Truly enjoy the succulent taste, much her nice sweet full brea-" Fleur smacked him. "Honnêtement Fleur! Tu Sais comment je suis!" Francis whined as Fleur pouted.

(Germany )

"Fratello! Fratello!" Maria tackled her brother to the ground, embracing her elder brother. "Veh~ Little Maria!" Italy hugged her back. They conversed in Italian leaving the German confused. "Is she…Your daughter Italy?" he asked confused. "No She's my little sister! She's the capital and jewel of Italy! Both South and North!" Feliciano spoke has he showed her to his German friend. "She'sa coming here to learn about your country!" Feliciano smiled spacey. "Plus, Romano said Spain is trying seduce her! You wouldn't want that upon such a sweet little girl!" Feliciano spoke again. Germany sighed. " I suppose there's no harm in it. But didn't east teach her some German?" Ludwig asked. "Gut tag!" She smiled, her Italian accent still affecting . "Guten Morgan. Guten tag is good day." Ludwig spoke to her. "Ok! I wanna play!" She tagged him and started running around giggling.

(weeks later)

"Tante sagte Gabriel Dich zu backen! Können wir einen Kuchen backen Uncle Deutschland." Maria tugged on his pant leg, looking at him with her with big amber brown eyes full of hope. "Ihre immer besser Maria, ich denke wir können einen Kuchen backen." Ludwig looked at little shocked. (Remember to punish Gabriel as soon as she gets back with Mien Bruder is down with her.) Ludwig said frustrated as he put a pink apron. He grabbed on of his wife's shirt and tried to make a make shift apron for Maria. (I'm just lucky to have no one else here aside from Maria and me here. This vould be so embarrassing.) He thought as he gathered the ingredients.

"Ich Liebe! Cake! Ich Liebe…Coffe!" She smiled as she sang as she helped Germany pour sugar into the cake. He chuckled at her as they countiued to make the cake.

"Do you remember you grand father? Maria?" Ludwig asked. "Very little….I used to paint with him and Feli….But I went wit Fratello Romano….Then Spain took both of us…And I stayed with them…until now, fratello agreed to let me come here and see Fratello Feliciano…And now I am learning about your culture! And Soon I'll learn about Japan!" Maria said again but then looked down sadly.

"Something vrong?" Germany asked. " I just remembered…Why I didn't want to be a capital. My Frattello was in the mafia…My Grandapa.. Was indeed a very large colony, but it hurt me to see those markings on his back…And I became scared…but then I remembered what my Grandapa said to me… He told me that…Even those of a weaker stature can still help with out the violence….I wanted peace…But a…Never mind it. How did you Gabriel meet?" She asked nervously, changing the subject.

"It vas a long time ago. It vas vinter…Her and her elder brother who lives in Hungary with his Vife. But Mien elder bruder found them. I vas around her age and ve just played together…Then I relised my feelings for her during WW2…" He spoke smiling alittle. "Oh…Where did you purpose to her?" Maria's voice seemed more..Femine…And more adult sounding. He looked to see some a girl who looked about 19 and had long honey blond hair with sweet eyes of amber much her brothers, he looked away quickly.

(M:Aunt Gabriel said you like to bake! Can we bake a cake Uncle Germany)

(L: your getting much better Maria, i suppose we can bake a cake)


End file.
